Episode 9658 (4th January 2019)
Plot Gail has spent an uncomfortable night on the sofa while a grumpy and ungrateful Audrey has occupied her bed. Paul turns up for work at Underworld and immediately attracts the interest of Izzy. He assures a passing Billy that he won’t let him down. Angie confides in Rita that she’s been offered a promotion in her old firm in South Africa but knows the move would break Mary’s heart. Gemma tells Chesney that she knows she’s being stalked by someone who's watching the flat. She urges him do something nice for Emma. Taking her advice, he catches up with Emma and tells her to meet him in Victoria Gardens at 1.30pm. David worries that Audrey will change her mind about retiring. Maria sees that he wants to take over the salon. Mary doesn’t tell Angie what happened in Blackpool. Tim is rude towards Gina. Imran refuses to help him and Sophie with the appeal as it’s a conflict of interest. Rita hears noises coming from the flat above and thinks it’s Gemma. She tells a shocked Mary what Angie told her. Tim and Sophie visit Sally. Abi is due to be released next week and she worries that her only protection will be taken away. They try to assure her that they might have grounds for an appeal. Gemma denies being in the flat and she and Rita investigate. Gemma sees that her handbag has been refiled through but keeps the matter to herself. Tim decides to confront Duncan and get a confession out of him by force. Izzy asks Billy to find out if Paul is single. Chesney prepares a picnic for Emma in the garden. He sees how nervous Gemma is and offers to cancel his date to help her but she forcefully refuses. Gina overhears Imran telling Sophie that Tim won’t find Duncan as he’s moved house. On Roy's advice, Mary tells Angie about Jude and that she must take the South African job. Audrey refuses to have anything to do with Lewis’s funeral. Gemma helps Chesney decorate Victoria Gardens for his date but there is a palpable tension between them. Thinking the solicitors’ office is empty, Gina enters to search for Duncan’s address but Imran returns and catches her. Gemma is followed by a man in a hoody to the flat but Chesney notices and catches up with him as he tries to follow her in. She recognises the man - it’s Paul, her twin brother. Cast Regular cast *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *10a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *Victoria Gardens *Norcross Prison - Visiting suite Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gemma encounters a blast from the past; Sally fears for her safety without Abi's protection; and Audrey's loved ones grow concerned for her. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,749,416 viewers (7th place). Notable dialogue David Platt: "Alright Gran? Sleep well?" Audrey Roberts: "Er, no, not really. Your mother's got a saggy mattress." David Platt: "Take no notice of her, Gail. I think you look alright." Category:2019 episodes